16 grudnia 1989
Program 1 7.00 Matematyka - sem. III: Parabola 7.30 J. polski - sem. III: Współczesne życie kulturalne 8.00 Tydzień na działce 8.20 „Na zdrowie" - program rekreacyjny 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 „Drops" - magazyn dla dzieci i młodzieży oraz w kinie Dropsa: „Jelonek" (6) - serial prod. jugosłowiańskiej 10.30 Wiadomości 10.40 Filmowe podróże po świecie „Cesarz" - film dok. TVP 11.25 „Zdrowie" - program wojskowy 12.00 „Laboratorium" - „Szansa" 12.30 TV koncert życzeń 13.00 „Prezydenci": W. Harding 13.30 TV Teatr Prozy Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz „Opowiadanie z kotem", reż. Krzysztof Rogulski wyk.: Mieczysław Voit, Ewa Decówna, Jerzy Kryszak, Marta Ławińska, Grzegorz Wons i inni 14.10 „Żyć" - mag. ekologiczny 14.30 „Smak życia" 15.15 Filmy o miłości „Do widzenia, do jutra" - film prod. polskiej reż. Janusz Morgenstern wyk.: Zbigniew Cybulski, Teresa Tuszyńska 16.40 „Flesz" - mag. muzyki rozrywkowej 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Kłyk, western company" - rep. K. Juśkiewicza. 18.10 „Piwnica pod Baranami", cz. 1 18.30 „Butik" 19.00 Dobranoc „Przygody misia Colargola" 19.10 „Z kamerą wśród zwierząt" - „S.O.S. dla fauny Madagaskaru" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 „Pół żartem, pół serio" - komedia produkcji USA reż. Billy Wilder wyk.: Jack Lemmon, Tony Curtis; Marilyn Monroe 22.05 Sport 22.25 „Tydzień w polityce" 22.35 „Piwnica pod Baranami", cz. 2 23.20 Telegazeta 23.30 Kino sensacji: „Szybki jak błyskawica" - film prod. franc. reż. Michel Deville wyk.: Chantal Nobel, P. Massini, J. L. Moreau 1.00 Zakończenie programu Program 2 13.15 „Czas akademicki" - katolicki nurt stowarzyszeń akademickich 13.45 „Konkurs 5 milionów" 14.30 „Bariery" 14.55 „Okevange- poszukiwanie klejnotu" - film dok. 15.20 Wideoteka po francusku 15.25 „Ordy" - „Z Jacquesem Cousteau w głąb morza" - serial animowany prod. francuskiej 15.50 „TGV, czyli szybka kolej" - film dok. proc]. franc. 16.00 Meandry architektury - Ekstrawagancje po francusku 16.20 Spektrum 16.30 Alcapel czyli francuska telekomunikacja 16.55 Program dnia 17.00 Sport - Puchar Davisa 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Koncert z udziałem miss świata 19.30 „Tajlandia" - program doku-mentalny 19.55 Filharmonia „Dwójki" - VI symfonia Gustava Mahlera pod batutą Jana Krenza 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport - Puchar Davisa 22.15 „Bogate biedactwo, czyli historia życia Barbary Hutton" (6-ost.) - serial prod. angielskiej 23.05 J.Stwora „Co jest za tym mu-rem?" monodram w reż. St. Szlachtycza w wyk. Zdzisława Wardejna 23.20 Komentarz dnia BBC1 7.30 Saturday Starts Here! 7.30 Playbus: The Why Bird Stop 7.55 Laurel and Hardy Handle with Care 8.00 Mersey Tales 8.05 New Adventures of Mighty Mouse 8.20 ChuckleVision 8.35 Thundercats 9.00 Going Live! 12.12 Weather 12.15 GRANDSTAND 12.20 Football 12.25 Ski-ing 12.45 Racing 13.00 News 13.15 Racing 13.30 Motor Racing 13.50 Racing 14.05 Show Jumping 14.30 Squash 15.00 Rugby 15.50 Football 16.00 Powerlifting 16.20 Squash 16.40 Football 17.00 News; Weather 17.10 Regional News and Sport 17.15 The Flying Doctors 18.00 The Noel Edmonds Saturday Roadshow 18.45 Bob's Full House 19.20 Hearts of Gold 20.00 Micki and Maude 21.55 News and Sport; Weather 22.10 International Show Jumping 23.10 Whatever Happened to Aunt Alice? 0.50 Weather 0.55 Closedown BBC2 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 10.00 Charley Chase 10.20 Laurel and Hardy: The Brats 10.40 Samson and Sally 11.40 Animal Hospital 12.10 History Man 12.15 The Wild Side of Town 12.40 Melba 13.10 In the Post 13.35 Training Dogs the Woodhouse Way 14.00 Network East 14.40 Saturday Cinema: The Son of Monte Cristo 16.15 The Sky at Night 16.40 Saturday Cinema 2: The Master of Ballantrae 18.10 NewsView Followed by Weatherview 18.55 The Nutt House 19.20 Arena Animal Night 19.30 Smashing Pigs 20.15 Sacred Elephant 21.15 Great Wildlife Presenters 21.40 John Daniel the First 22.10 A Day in the Life of Sam the Dog 22.30 Animals on Trial 22.50 The Animal Night Debate 0.20 The Curse of the Werewolf 1.55 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 Early Programmes 9.25 Sing and Swing 9.30 I Want the Sun to Stand Up 10.00 4 What It's Worth 10.30 Film: Forty Pounds of Trouble 12.30 Dance With Me 13.00 The Heart Has Its Reasons 13.55 Film: Here Come The Girls 15.25 Film: The Final Test 17.05 Brookside Omnibus 18.00 Right To Reply 18.30 A Walk Up Fifth Avenue 19.00 1992 and All That 20.00 Icewalk 21.00 Goodbye and I Hopoe We Meet Again 22.15 The Session 23.15 Yachting: Whitbread Round the World Race 0.00 Film: Tarantulal 1.30 Buygones 2.00 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Channel 4 z 1989 roku